fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hein
Hein '''is the main character of the Dark Woods series. He first appeared in the first installation of the game, and is set to return in its unnamed sequel. Story Before Dark Woods At the start of the first game, barely anything is known about Hein. But as your progress in the story you'll get to learn more about his past by defeating members of the Dark Wood Circus, and sometimes when collecting certain objects. Hein was born in a normal family, with two loving parents and an older sister named Lily. For him life was normal, he barely got into any trouble and was doing good in school. That however wasn't the case for his sister Lily. She was constantly fighting with her parents, and would often run away from home to go to her boyfriend. She would always return... until the day that she didn't. She had been missing for two weeks, and there was no sign of her anywhere in the town. Her boyfriend was missing as well. Their car was found on the road next to a park, unlocked. The police said that they will still keep an eye out for them but that the search has been stopped. The conclusion was that they either went to another town or were dead. From that point out things started to worsen in the family. Now Hein would get into fights with his parents, often on trivial matters that somehow were not right in the eyes of his parents. The relationship between his parents also worsened, leading Hein to think they would get a divorce. After another big fight with his parents he ran away from home too. He ran far away until he encountered a fence of a wood that said '''Stay Away. Danger. but Hein entered it nonetheless. Dark Woods TBA Dark Woods 2 Hein is seen in the teaser as his normal self again in a completely new area, despite him having become the Ringmaster in the first game. Personality Since he was young Hein always has been a bit of a loner. He had a select group of friends at school, some would even come over, but he wasn't really a party animal. He had strange hobbies like drawing and playing the harmonica which made him different from the others who often did sports. He is always passive towards new people and ideas at the beginning, but along the way becomes more interested and begins to like them. And if that isn't the case he quickly drops them and moves on. He isn't a scarredy cat and embraces adventure. As a horror fan and kid with a huge imagination, he was amazed by the Dark Woods and wanted to explore them a little bit, but still wanted to get his belongings and get out as quickly as he could. And although not passive about this, he does become more interested in the Dark Woods which leads to his transformation into the Grim Guy. Powers & Abilities Hein has a variety of powers and abilities that he learns during the course of his adventure. Before he came to the Dark Woods he had some simple abilities of his own. He was very good at drawing and playing the harmonica. He also was a strong fighter, despite never getting into a fight. The first weapon Hein obtains is a whip which he quickly masters. Upon upgrading it he even controls the whip with some kind of telekinesis. The same goes for the centipede claw he obtains which he upgrades into a scythe. However he does not control this one with telekinesis but lands very heavy attacks with it. He later obtains a tail, which he first has trouble with to control but quickly learns to use it to lift heavy objects that he can't lift with his own strength. His last offensive power, and also the strongest power, that he obtains is energy. It first is Lunar energy but later develops into Nocturnal energy. It basically takes the energy of the moon/darkness to create energy discs in his hands and throw them, making this his only projectile move, but also the strongest. Aside from these fighting skills he gains other abilities which include; moss which is implanted in his hair and allows him to generate health, though it still goes slow and only until later can be used while moving around. He also gains gills to breathe underwater, a special sight that lights up dark places. Also he drinks some bug milk which can let him shrink to the size of a bug at all times, though it makes him vurnerable as he can't use any other abilities. That is until later when he obtains Rosie and Posie that allow him to use two abilities at the same time. Gallery Hein Final.png|Hein in his final form HeinDW.png Final Hein.png Category:DarKingdomHearts Category:Dark Woods Category:Original Characters